


Ladrien Story Part 1

by LunaNight2012



Series: Ladrien Prompt Story [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Ladrien Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: Based off the prompt "Are you drunk?" Turned into a 4 chapter story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this one isn't going to be like the marichat one. Hopefully. But it's also not in that same events. You shall see once you read it. Tho they are both of legal drinking age in Paris in this so yeah.

Are you drunk? Ladrien Prompt

 

“Are you drunk?” Adrien asked as Ladybug fell into his room.

 

Ladybug stood up, wobbly. “I have no idea what you are talking about, Handsome~!” Ladybug said with a bit of a slur.

 

Adrien frown and led Ladybug to his couch. He sat her down and look her in the eyes.

 

“You reek of alcohol. Why did you drink so much?” Adrien asked, worried about her.

 

“Bee challenged Rena, Carapace, and I to a drinking contest. And I won!!” Ladybug cheered drunkenly.

 

Adrien sighed, glad that he had moved out of his father's manor a couple years ago. Now 23 years old, living in a very nice apartment, his father wouldn't let him move into a small apartment. He walked over to his kitchen and got her a glass of water. He handed it to her.

 

“Here, this should help. Why on earth would you go that far though? Please tell me the others aren't passed out on some rooftop.” Adrien said, worrying about his friends.

 

“Nah, Bee went home, though I think she went towards Nathaniel’s studio apartment rather than the hotel. Carapace and Rena went to his place I think. Not sure kinda don't remember where they were headed to. I was on my way here after Bee left.” Ladybug said before taking a sip of the water. She sat back on the couch and smiled. 

 

“So, handsome! What have you been up to tonight~~?” Ladybug said with a wink.

 

Adrien blushed a little. “J-Just some homework for university.” Adrien stuttered.

 

Ladybug giggled and hiccuped. Her yoyo began ringing. She stumbled trying to get her yoyo off her side. Finally managing to get it she opened it up, seeing Nathaniel’s face.

 

“Hello Miss. Ladybug. It would seem your teammate is harassing me a bit. Would it be possible for you to come get her?” Nathaniel asked.

 

“Shut up Red! Bring me a can of water!!” Bee’s voice could be heard shouting in the background.

 

“Sorry Nathaniel. *hiccup* it would seem Bee is crushing on you.” Ladybug giggled drunkenly. 

 

Adrien frowned and took the yoyo from her. 

 

“Hey Nath. It would seem Bee challenged Ladybug, Rena Rouge and Carapace to a drinking contest so all four of them are drunk. It would be better if you just get her to sober up. Plus, aren't you one of the only people who knows who Bee is outside of the mask. “ Adrien stated, making Nathaniel blush massively.

 

“I-I have no idea what your talking about!” Nathaniel stuttered. “Now I guess I'll get Queenie her water… you better get Ladybug sober too.” Nathaniel stated before hanging up.

 

Adrien handed Ladybug back her yoyo. She went to grab it but it slipped from her hands. She giggled.

 

“Chaton~ Can I detransform!!! Please!!” Ladybug whined.

 

Adrien sighed and walked over to her and kissed her forehead. “Come on my lady, give Tikki a rest.” he stated, smiling warmly at her.

 

Marinette giggled as she called off her transformation. Tikki flew out of the earrings and looking over at Adrien with an apologetic gaze before flying off to find plagg. Adrien picked Marinette up, bridal style, and laid her on his bed, tucking her in.

 

“You get some sleep princess. I'll call Alya and tell her you got drunk and passed out at my place. So she doesn't worry about you not returning tonight.” Adrien stated. 

 

Her phone went off at that moment. Marinette, still drunk, stumbled to unlock her phone. After a couple of minutes she managed to unlock her phone. Startling Adrien with a fit of giggles, showing him her phone.

 

_ Alya: hey gurl, Nino's over and we be due in it so don't come hoem 2night. Thx. _

 

Adrien chuckled. “Guess they're drunk too. Anyways princess. You need your sleep. If I remember correctly you have an internship tomorrow at Gabriel.” he stated smirking as she went wide eyed.

 

“My internship!! Oh my!! No one is going to be happy if I come in hungover!!” Marinette complained.

 

Adrien smiled. “Don't worry. You get some sleep. Your knight in shining leather will handle your problems.” Adrien stated, bowing.

 

Adrien went to go take the couch when Marinette grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto his bed with her. She curled up against him, her head on his chest, before she slowly drifted off to sleep. Adrien smiled and kissed the top of her head, arms wrapped around her.

 

“Sleep well my princess.” He said before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After. Marinette has a hangover and is late for her internship, thankfully Adrien has this covered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add a second chapter for the morning after this will be the end of this prompt! :) hope you all enjoy! Thank you tbehartoo for helping me out!!!

Chapter 2: The Morning After

 

The sun shined through the window, right at Marinette’s face. She groaned before turning away from the sunlight, curling up against the person laying next to her. Smiling happily as she enjoyed the scent. A chuckle came from the person.

 

“Princess. It's time to get up! You have your internship today!” Adrien said, placing a kiss on her head. 

 

Marinette groaned and sat up, holding her head. “Gah! My head hurts… how'd I get here?” Marinette complained.

 

Adrien smiled, sitting up. “You apparently had a drink off with Bee, Rena, and Carapace. And you won. Then you ended up here.” He said smiling at her bed head.

 

“I'm so sorry! Oh No! My internship!” She said struggling to untangle herself from the sheets.

 

Adrien chuckled and grabbed his phone, texting the office and telling them their new intern was staying at his house and that she was going to be late, AND that he was going to bring her there personally. Not but a minute of sending that text, he got a response. The person thanked him for letting them know and that Marinette won't get in trouble.

 

“It's all covered Purrincess.” He called out to her. She poked her head out of the bathroom, having changed into nicer clothes, having left half of her clothes at his house. Her hair up in a bun, and she had a mascara brush in her hand.

 

“What'd you do Chaton?” She asked, narrowing her eyes a bit.

 

Adrien walked across the room and handed her his phone. She looked at him skeptically before taking the phone in her free hand and reading the texts. She blinked a bit before looking up at him, smiling.

 

“Thank you Adrien!” Marinette stated, setting her mascara brush on the bathroom sink, and kissing him on the cheek.

 

Marinette smiled, handing him back his phone. “Let me finish getting ready.” She said smiling, before going back into the bathroom and finishing her makeup.

 

Adrien began to get changed into his work clothes. Thankfully he didn't have classes today, so instead he ran Gabriel. Since his father was in jail for his crimes as Hawk Moth, Adrien and Nathalie ran the company. He struggled tying his tie.

 

“Here, let me help you!” Marinette said, smiling sweetly. 

 

She fixed his tie for him and smiled. Leaning up, she placed a kiss on his cheek. Thankfully not having lipstick on yet.

 

“Are you ready to go Princess?” Adrien asked her, smiling lovingly at her.

 

Marinette smiled as she quickly put her lipstick on, flawlessly. She grabbed her bag and her purse. Smiling up at him, she grabbed his free hand and smiled.

 

“Now I'm ready. Thankfully that ibuprofen I took is helping get rid of my hangover.” She stated, making Adrien chuckle.

 

Adrien wrapped his arm through his girlfriend’s. Smiling as he held up her hand and kissed the back of it.

 

“Come on purrincess. Let's go to work now. Nathalie is going to be upset that I'm late but there's nothing she can do.” He said smirking.

 

Marinette giggled as they exited his apartment. Adrien locked the door behind them before they headed down stairs to the car waiting for them. He held the door open for her.

 

“After you Princess!” He said bowing a bit.

 

She chuckled and kissed his cheek as she climbed into the seat. Adrien closed the door and walked over to the other side and got in. Gorilla, who was driving, drove to the office. 

 

Nathalie stood outside the office, waiting for Adrien to arrive. She looked between her watch and her tablet. The car pulled up in front of the building. Nathalie pushed up her glasses as she walked over to the car. Lifting an eyebrow as Adrien got out of the car and ran over to the door in front of her, opening it to reveal Marinette. Marinette smiled at Adrien as she got out of the car, before seeing Nathalie.

 

“Madame Sancoeur. I'm terribly sorry I'm late! I overslept at Adrien’s house and I'm so sorry!” Marinette rambled as she bowed a bit in apology.

 

Nathalie sighed. “Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. I believe your internship coordinator is waiting for you inside. I also believe Adrien has already told them that you were going to be late and not to worry.” Nathalie said, smiling a tiny bit.

 

Marinette bowed again before turning to Adrien and kissing his cheek before running inside. Adrien smiled happily.

 

“I do hope you plan on marrying her after you finish your degree.” Nathalie stated, making Adrien blush.

 

“I still have another year left. Plus she's going to be focused on her internship.” Adrien stated, rubbing the back of his neck as they walked inside.

 

Nathalie looked at her tablet. “You know she's more than capable of earning a full time designer job here within a week. And I also know that you will be getting your degree in Physics and Education at the end of the year.” Nathalie stated.

 

“How do you know how close I am to finishing Université?” Adrien asked her, narrowing his eyes at her as they entered the building, the receptionist greeting them as they walked to his office.

 

“Are you really asking me, your assistant, who watched you grow up, how I know when your finishing Université? Adrien. Just propose to her already. You two have been together since Gabriel was arrested 5 years ago. I'm making time this afternoon while she's busy with the designers. And I'm going to help you pick out an engagement ring for that girl.” Nathalie explained as she organized Adrien’s schedule on her tablet.

 

“I'll even make time after you get the ring to go visit the Dupain-Chengs and ask them for her hand in marriage. And tomorrow you can make a special date and propose.” Nathalie stated, making Adrien stare at her in shock.

 

“I even think you two would have beautiful children, possibly three of them. “ Nathalie continued as the sat in Adrien's office.

 

“Nathalie! I don't know if she even wants to get married yet…” Adrien stated sitting down and looking at the photo of his mom that sat on the desk.

 

“Nathalie, do you think my mom would approve of Marinette?” Adrien asked nervously.

 

“Adrien, your mother would do exactly what I'm doing, she'd also tell you to put a ring on that girl!” Nathalie stated, smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is going to have another chapter, which will be the following day, where Adrien proposes to her!!! I hope you guys are enjoying this. Because this was only supposed to be a one shot. And yes this is going to have another chapter after the next one!


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien proposes to Marinette, but how he does it? Well you'll have to read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we all want that perfect proposal moment. Well this may not be perfect, but Adrien does his best while being extremely nervous. Thanks to tbehartoo as always for helping me out!

Chapter 3: The Proposal

 

~The Next day~

 

Adrien walked into the ring shop. Of course Nathalie would choose the most expensive ring shop for him to pick out a ring for Marinette. He looked at the rings on his way to front.

 

“Bonjour Monsieur. How can I help you today?” An employee asked him.

 

“Bonjour, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend.”  Adrien explained,  

 

The employee smiled. “Ah young love! Well, do you have a picture of the lucky lady?” The guy asked.

 

Adrien pulled out his phone and after swiping past his first thought of using his background photo, since it was of Chat and Ladybug, he finally found his favorite photo. Him and Marinette at her parents’ bakery. He showed the employee the photo. The guy smiled.

 

“Ah the lovely Dupain-Cheng daughter! I met her once, when she was little. Her mother wanted to get her wedding ring fixed. She's a lucky girl.” He said smiling.

 

He reached down and plucked 4 engagement rings from the case and lined them up on top of the case.

 

“These 4 would be your best choices.” He said gesturing to them.

 

Adrien looked over the choices, the first one looked too chunky, the second one didn't look like something she would wear, the third one was just a simple engagement ring. The fourth one caught his eye, emeralds going around one side of the large center diamond and going down the side, and on the other side were sapphires that hooked around the opposite side of the diamond and came back. Matching both his eyes, and her eyes.

 

“This one. It's perfect.” Adrien exclaimed as he pointed at the fourth one.

 

The guy behind the counter smiled. “Excellent choice! Do you know her ring size? That way you don't have to come back to resize it, I can just resize it here.” He stated, making Adrien scroll through his phone, looking for the text from Nathalie.

 

He told the guy her ring size, and waited. After about 15 minutes, the guy returned from the back, the ring in a black velvet box. Adrien smiled and pulled out his wallet. The guy rang up the ring. When the guy told Adrien the price, Adrien handed him his card without blinking an eyelash. After paying the guy explained that the ring had a protection warranty, so if it got damaged or lost a gem, they could just bring it back to get it fixed for free.

 

“Thank you so much sir!” Adrien said, sticking the ring box in his jacket pocket.

 

“Good luck young man!” the employee called out.

 

Adrien smiled as he got back in his car, telling Gorilla to go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He smiled out the window as they headed there. He knew asking Tom and Sabine for Marinette's hand in marriage wasn't going to be a problem. He was still really nervous though.

 

Plagg flew out of his jacket. “So you're gunna propose to Tikki’s chosen? Finally!! That means I win the bet!!!” Plagg exclaimed, making Gorilla chuckle.

 

Gorilla and Nathalie know Adrien is Chat Noir. Nathalie learned after the defeat of Hawk Moth, and well, Gorilla has always known.

 

“Hush Plagg!! Now hide, we’re almost there.” Adrien stated as Plagg flew back into his jacket.

 

They pulled up to the bakery, Gorilla parked and got out, opening the door for Adrien. He stepped out and walked up to the bakery. He took a deep breath before walking inside.

 

“Salut Sabine! Salut Tom!” Adrien called out.

 

Sabine smiled and hugged Adrien. “Salut Adrien! How are you today?” Sabine asked smiling up at the boy.

 

“Well can I speak to you and Tom privately? I-it’s important.” Adrien asked, his hand in his pocket, rubbing light circles over the velvet box.

 

Sabine smiled and nodded before walking with him to the kitchen. They then walked, with Tom, to the entry way for their home.

 

“Alright Adrien, what is it you wanted to speak to us about?” Tom asked, wiping his hands on his apron.

 

“i-I plan on asking Marinette to marry me today, a-and I wanted to ask for your permission to marry her.” Adrien stuttered, showing then the velvet ring box.

 

Sabine squealed happily. Tom walked up to Adrien and gave him a great big bear hug.

 

“Oh my boy! Of course we give you our blessing to marry our daughter!!!! We were starting to think you two were never going to get married!” Tom exclaimed happily.

 

“Oh I'm so excited!!” Sabine exclaimed.

 

Adrien smiled and placed the ring back in his pocket. He still had one more person to see before he got ready for his proposal date.

 

“Au revoir Sabine, Tom!” Adrien bid farewell.

 

He got back in the car, telling Gorilla the next stop. Gorilla lifted an eyebrow but headed towards their next destination. Plagg flew out of his pocket again.

 

“Why are you going to visit him? It's not time for your once a year visit? Wait… are you really going to tell him you're proposing to her?” Plagg asked, shocked.

 

“He has a right to know that his son is about to propose to a girl. He may have been Hawk Moth, and a horrible father. But he still deserves the right to know. I am glad that Nooru is safe with Master Fu.” Adrien said and looked out his window, seeing their destination slowly getting closer.

 

Plagg flew back into Adrien’s jacket as they pulled up to the prison. Adrien got out, telling Gorilla to stay with the car, before heading inside.

 

A few minutes later, Adrien was sitting at a table, in the visiting room, waiting for the person he came to see. The door to the room opened, making Adrien look up as two guards brought in his father. The guards sat Gabriel down at the table. Leaving the handcuff on his wrists and ankles.

 

“Adrien. You're here early. I assume this is something important.” Gabriel said, still sounding cold-hearted.

 

“I'm going to propose to Marinette tonight. I figured you deserve to know.” Adrien stated.

 

Gabriel pushed up his glasses a bit. “Well she's a very talented young lady. I'm really surprised you haven't already proposed to her.” Gabriel stated, smirking a bit.

 

“We’ve been together since you were defeated, and right now, she just started her internship at Gabriel Fashion., and I'm taking classes at Université as well as running Gabriel Fashion. If she says yes, we probably won't be married till next spring.” Adrien insisted.

 

“So what made you want to propose to the Dupain-Cheng girl?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Well, that's not really your concern father. I just wanted to tell you I'm proposing to her. And I know mom wouldn't have wanted me to go proposing to my girlfriend without telling you.” Adrien said, standing up.

 

Gabriel look down at his hands. “You know I was only trying to bring her back to us.” Gabriel admitted.

 

Adrien frowned. “She wouldn't have wanted to come back like that.” Adrien said before leaving the building.

 

Adrien left the building and got back into the car. He told Gorilla to drive to Gabriel Fashion. As they drove off, Plagg flew out of his jacket again.

 

“Man, your dad hasn't changed at all in the 5 years, still as serious as ever. I will say that he at least approves of Spots.” Plagg commented.

 

Adrien nodded, clenching and unclenching his fists, feeling nervous. He told Gorilla to make a stop at the flower shop first. He was going to make this proposal as romantic as can be. When they arrived, Plagg flew back into Adrien’s coat. Adrien walked into the shop.

 

“Hello, Welcome to Ginger’s Flower Boutique. What kind of flower are you looking for?” Ginger asked, smiling.

 

Adrien blushed. “U-um What are the most romantic flowers? I-i’m proposing to my girlfriend and i wanna be super romantic about it.” Adrien confessed.

 

The shop owner giggled happily. “Alright well let's write down a list of what you want to say to her. Then I'll make a bouquet of flowers that speak what you want to say.” Ginger stated smiling.

 

In the end Adrien bought the bouquet, which had Lilies that stood for beauty, elegance, and sweetness, red Tulips which stood for declaration of love, red roses which stood for love, forget-me-not which stands for true love, red chrysanthemums which stand for I love you, Amethyst flower which stands for admiration, myrtles which mean love, and a purple pansy which stands for you occupy my thoughts. Ginger handed him the paper with the meanings before accepting his payment and sending him on his way. It now being 5 in the afternoon, Adrien needed to hurry If he was going to make it back to his apartment before her.

 

~2 hours later~

 

Marinette groaned as she climbed up the stairs to Adrien's penthouse apartment. She had a very busy day, and was exhausted. A couple floors up and she made it. She pulled out her keys and found the one to his place. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside only to come face to face with a flower and note hanging from the ceiling. She blinked, setting her bag down. She carefully untied the flower from the string, and read the note.

 

“This is a Lily which in the language of flowers means beauty, elegance, and sweetness. You are all of those and more!”

 

Marinette smiled as she set the note down, seeing another flower and note further into the apartment. She smiled taking the flower and note down. She began to read the note.

 

“This is called Amethyst, and it stands for admiration. I’ve admired you since StoneHeart. You’re brave, smart, talented, creative… I could go on, but you have more flowers to find. ;) “

 

Marinette smiled happily and walked farther into the penthouse, finding a single flower once more. She untied it and read the note.

 

“A purple pansy stands for You occupy my thoughts. And you don't just occupy my thoughts. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. I love you so much Bugaboo! =^3^= “

 

Marinette giggled, holding the three flowers in one hand and she continued the hunt. Finding 4 more flowers at the next one. She untied them and read the note.

 

“A red rose, myrtle, red chrysanthemum, and forget-me-not all stand for love, true love, and I love you. Which is how much I love you. I love you so much it takes 4 ways of saying it to tell you, I love you Bugaboo!”

 

Marinette smiled, holding the bouquet of flowers in her hand before walking to the bedroom. The final flower was taped to the door with the final note. She smiled as she added the red tulip to her bouquet of flowers before reading the note.

 

“This red tulip stands for a declaration of love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. As Mr. Dupain-Cheng-Agreste. Step into the bedroom. <3"

 

Marinette opened the door with tears in her eyes as she saw Adrien kneeling down on one knee and the ring box opened in his hand.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Will you make me the luckiest cat and marry me?” He asked, shaking a little from nervousness.

 

Marinette sat the flowers down on the dresser right inside the room before stepping closer to him. She was still crying as she nodded.

 

“Y-yes! Of course I'll marry you Minou!!” Marinette said smiling happily.

 

Adrien smiled and took the ring out of the box, almost dropping it. He shakily places it on her finger, a perfect fit. They kissed, passionately.

 

Breaking the kiss they both cried with joy. They finally managed to stop crying and giggled.

 

“I love you so much Minou! But did you tell Alya, Nino, and Chloe?” Marinette asked.

 

Adrien paled a bit and face palmed. “I forgot!! Hey wanna go to your place? I think Alya and Nino would love to see the ring in person.” Adrien said smiling.

 

Tikki flew over with Plagg. “I wanna see the ring!!” Tikki said excited.

 

Marinette giggled and held up her hand. Tikki smiled happy.

 

“It's so pretty!! And it matches both of your eyes!” Tikki exclaimed.

 

Marinette giggled before smiling. “Tikki, Spots on!” Marinette called out as Tikki flew into her earrings, transforming her.

 

“Plagg, Claws out!” Adrien called out as Plagg flew into his ring, transforming him.

 

The two heroes jumped out the bedroom window and ran across Paris, heading to Marinette and Alya's apartment. Laughing as they swung and vaulted across rooftops, the two heroes finally made it to the roof of the building. After confirming they were alone, they detransformed and headed down stairs to the apartment. They arrived outside Marinette’s apartment. Both of them giggling as they intertwined their hands, hiding the ring.

 

Adrien knocked on the door. A few moments later, Alya could be heard on the other side.

 

“No Nino, I'm pretty sure that's not the pizza I just ordered.” Alya shouted before opening the door.

 

Blinking a few times in confusion. “Hey! I thought you were staying at Adrien’s place for a week, and why didn't you call first? We could've ordered pizza for all of us.” Alya said as Adrien and Marinette walked into the apartment.

 

“Well, we came here because we have news.” Marinette said smiling.

 

Nino walked over to them, confused. Alya gasped. “Are you pregnant???”

 

Marinette blushed and shook her head. “Alya!! No I'm not pregnant… but look!” Marinette said, removing her hand from Adrien’s, showing off the engagement ring.

 

Alya gasped and ran over to her, squealing happily and hugging her. Nino walked over to Adrien and fist bumped him.

 

“Wait to go, bro.” Nino said smiling.

 

“It's so pretty! So have you guys decided on a date?” Alya asked.

 

Marinette looked over at Adrien and smiled. “We’re going to wait till next spring. Give us a year to settle in. Adrien graduates this fall right?” Marinette asked.

 

“Yep, I graduated from Université in December, so I still have this semester and the fall semester to get through. Also we might move into the manor. I'll have to redecorate and get rid of the evil lair, but it'd be a nice home to one day start a family.” Adrien said, making Marinette blush.

 

“Ok so in a year you two will be married. I'm so excited!! Also may wanna tell Chloe.” Alya stated, chuckling.

 

Marinette and Adrien smiled at each other, intertwining their hands as Alya called up Chloe and told her to get over there. The two smiled, excited for what's to come in their future.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do this in my Chat Noir is Amazing story, so here are the translations:
> 
>  
> 
> Bonjour - Hello
> 
> Monsieur - Mister
> 
> Salut - Hi
> 
> Minou - Kitty
> 
>  
> 
> The ring Adrien got for Marinette, but with a string of emeralds instead of a string of diamonds:
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/GgSBsa
> 
>  
> 
> See you guys in the final chapter! Chapter 4: The Wedding


	4. Chapter 4: The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Part 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter!!! Might make a part 2 we shall see ;) if I make a part 2 it'll be of them having each of the kids, and maybe a ChloNath wedding and a Djwifi marriage and kids too. I have so many ideas and idk how to describe it. Enjoy!!! P.S. sorry it took so long, college got in the way.

~1 year later~

 

Adrien arrived at the church early, having to arrive before his bride, so they wouldn't see each other. Nino was waiting for him. 

 

“Come on dude! Let's get you all set up for your big day!” Nino called out Adrien walked up the steps, holding his covered suit in his hand. 

 

“Let's get inside before Marinette and Alya arrive. Nathalie is already in there waiting for you.” Nino said as they headed inside.

 

~30 minutes later~

 

Marinette stepped out of Alya's car, her wedding dress in a dress bag. 

 

“I need to add the last few touches to my dress.” Marinette said in a bit of a panic. 

 

Alya chuckled. “Come on girl, let's get you ready for your wedding. Sabine, Chloe, and Sabrina are all on their way. Chloe’s going to help me do your hair, and your Mère is going to help do your makeup as well as help Sabrina with getting your dress on you.”

 

Marinette nodded, feeling extremely nervous. “Alya I'm so nervous!! I haven't slept in 3 days! And I've been feeling sick… oh my….” Marinette realized something as they walked into her room at the church.

 

“Alya…. I think I'm pregnant... “ Marinette said, tears filling up her eyes.

 

The moment the door closed, Trixx and Tikki flew out of their hiding spots. 

 

“Marinette! I'm so happy for you!! You and Adrien are going to become a family!! Please tell me I'll get to help you guys raise him or her!!” Tikki exclaimed hopeful.

 

Marinette smiled. “Of course Tikki, you and Plagg will both help! Oh I need to text Adrien!! I also need um. Alya, can you run to the drug store for me and buy me some um pregnancy tests? Plz!!” Marinette asked as Tikki pulled out Marinette's wallet,  handing it to her chosen. Marinette pulled out some Euros and handed it to her Maid of Honor.

 

Alya nodded. “Got it! You just stay in here and finish your dress. I'll be back in a few minutes!! Come on Trixx let's go get Wayzz and Nino. You cannot tell Adrien until you've taken the test. Got it.” Marinette nodded.

 

Alya left, leaving Marinette to get out her dress and set it up on the dress form  she sat down and began to sew the last bit of flower design onto her train.

 

Alya walked over to the boys door and knocked. A few seconds later, Nino opened the door.

 

“Alya? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Marinette!!” Nino questioned, feeling flustered.

 

“Don't worry, she's alright, I just need to run to the drug store real quick, and Nino, you're coming with me.” Alya stated.

 

Nathalie looked over Nino’s shoulder. “Hello Mme. Césaire. Nino, leave Adrien to me. You go help her get what she needs from the drug store.” Nathalie stated.

 

Nino nodded and left with Alya. Once outside Nino looked over at Alya with a questioning look.

 

“So, why are we going to the drug store?” Nino asked.

 

Alya smiled. “Well Marinette wanted me to get her a pregnancy test.” Alya said in a nonchalant voice.

 

Nino stopped walking and stared at his girlfriend, mouth wide open in shock. “Wait! You're telling me, Marinette might be pregnant?!?!?!” Nino exclaimed.

 

“Shhh! We don't know for sure yet. So just hush ok. Don't tell Adrien. That's something she needs to tell him herself. Now get in my car. We gotta hurry.” Alya stated, getting in the driver's seat of her car.

 

~10 minutes later~

 

Alya entered Marinette's dressing room, plastic bag in hand with the test. She smiled at her friend. Marinette was just going over the last few touches on her dress. 

 

“I got you the test! Your dress looks beautiful! But you need to go take this test now so you're not taking it when your Mère, Chloe, and Sabrina arrive.” Alya explained, handing Marinette the box with the Pregnancy test inside.

 

“Right. Glad these rooms have bathrooms in them.” Marinette said, smiling as she ran into the bathroom and took the test. 

 

She finished taking the test, and let it sit on the sink, waiting for it to give the result. She washed her hands, shaking a bit from nervousness. Nervous about marrying the man of her dreams, as well as nervous to see if she's pregnant or not. She stepped out of the bathroom, smiling.

 

“Ok it should give the result in a few minutes.” Marinette explained, smiling.

 

“Are you excited to see if your pregnant?” Alya smiled.

 

“Yea, not going to lie, but I really hope I am pregnant.” Marinette said, smiling as she placed a hand on her stomach.

 

After a few minutes, both girls were hovering over the test. The test reading positive. 

 

“I'm pregnant…. Alya I'm Pregnant!!!!!” Marinette exclaimed happily.

 

Alya smiled. “Come on, let's call Nino, and do a video call.” Alya said as pulled out her phone and video calling Nino.

 

Nino looked at his phone, questioning why Alya was video calling him. He answered.

 

“Hey babe, what's going on?” Nino asked.

 

Adrien looked over at them before being scolded by Nathalie.

 

“Put Adrien on, Marinette has some important news for him.” Alya explained as she handed her phone to Marinette.

 

Nino handed Adrien the phone. Adrien smiled widely at his beautiful princess.

 

“Hello, purrincess. Long time no see. Aren't we supposed to not see each other till you walk down the aisle?” Adrien asked.

 

Marinette smiled and held up the Pregnancy test, making Adrien almost faint. He slowly moved to the chair and sat down.

 

“Y-you’re pregnant.” Adrien said. 

 

Nathalie smiled and picked up her tablet and began typing away at it. Making notes to make maternity clothes, and baby clothes.

 

“Yes Kitty. So that means you're going to be a father! And that I can't have any alcohol at the reception later.” Marinette explained. 

 

Adrien slowly started smiling, happy by this news.

 

“I love you so much princess. And today is the greatest day of my life! I get to marry the woman of my dreams, and I learned that's she's pregnant with my child! You are the greatest and I love you so much!” Adrien exclaimed happily.

 

“I love you so much kitty! Oh it would seem maman is here with Chloe and Sabrina, so I assume Papa and Nathaniel will be heading to you shortly.” Marinette said blowing Adrien a kiss before they hung up.

 

Marinette smiled as she left the bathroom. “Maman!” Marinette exclaimed as she hugged Sabine.

 

“Sweetie! Is it true?? Are you pregnant??” Sabine asked excitedly.

 

Marinette nodded her head and held up the Pregnancy test. Sabine squealed happily.

 

“I'm so happy for you baby!! Your marrying the man of your dreams, AND having a baby in the same year!!!! And I'm going to be a grandma!!” Sabine squealed, hugging Marinette.

 

“Alright Sabine. We need to start getting Marinette's dress on her and getting her all ready for her wedding. And me, Chloe, and Sabrina need to get on our bridesmaid dresses.” Alya explained.

 

“Alya and I are really hoping though that we will get to be aunts to the child.” Chloe said, hopeful.

 

Marinette smiled. “Of course you girls will be! Since Adrien and I were only children and you two are our best friends. Of course you will get to be the child's aunts.” Marinette said hugging the two.

 

~30 minutes later~

 

Marinette sat still, in her gorgeous wedding dress, as Sabrina and Alya did her hair, and Chloe did her makeup. Sabine recorded the entire time.

 

“I'm so excited! Your father is probably giving Adrien a serious talking to. If I know your father, and I do, he's telling him that he needs to love and care for you always.” Sabine stated, giggling a bit.

 

Marinette smiled a bit. “And Adrien most likely told Papa that I'm pregnant. And Papa got all emotional and then Nathalie probably reminded them that they need to get ready. Oh my. I'm actually getting married in an hour. Oh my.” Marinette said, becoming very nervous.

 

Chloe frowned as she stood back. Her yellow and black striped bridesmaid dress fitting her beautifully. Trixx, Tikki, and Pollen all floated in the corner, giggling happily. Alya had a orange bridesmaid dress with a white stomach part and her heels were black.. Sabrina had a simple red bridesmaid dress.

 

Alya still wore her miraculous necklace, Marinette still wore her earrings, and Chloe still had her bee hair Barrette in her hair. Her hair was up in Curly Fishtail Braid Half Updo, with her miraculous on the back of her head in the fishtail braid.

 

Alya had her hair in a Braided Side Ponytail. Marinette was currently in the process of getting her hair put in a criss cross bun, with a single strand hanging down.

 

“And your uncle came in town from China, and your Gigi came in town as well as the rest of the family!” Sabine said, smiling.

 

Chloe finished putting foundation on Marinette. “And my father is going to be here as well as all our old classmates are here too.” Chloe explained as she grabbed the eye shadow and began putting it on Marinette’s closed eyelids.

 

Marinette smiled. “I've missed seeing everyone to be fair. Oh but I'm so nervous. Everyone will be watching me!!” Marinette said, nervousness kicking in.

 

Chloe frowned. “Marinette calm down! You are fine. Everyone has been waiting for you two dorks to get together. And now after 6 years of dating, you two are getting married! All of Paris has been waiting for this moment!!” Chloe exclaimed, Alya and Sabrina nodding in agreement.

 

“I get it, but still, I'm allowed to be nervous on my wedding day.” Marinette stated.

 

Chloe frowned. “Quit moving, I need to finish your makeup.” Chloe stated as Marinette stilled up, not wanting to have messed up makeup.

 

~Over with the guys and Nathalie~

 

Adrien paced back and forth in the room as Nathalie helped Tom with his bow tie. Nathaniel, Nino, and Kim all stood in their tuxes and watched Adrien pace.

 

“Dude, do you think Sabrina will like my tux?” Kim asked smiling nervously.

 

Nathaniel chuckled. “Yea, I mean you two are dating.” Nathaniel stated, smirking.

 

Suddenly the door swung open, a disheveled Max walking in. “S-sorry! We thought Luna was having contractions…” Max stated, panting a bit from the run. 

 

Adrien smiled. “You know, You and Luna are perfect for each other! I'm so happy that you guys are expecting twins any day now.” Adrien exclaimed smiling happily at his friend.

 

“We’re excited to have Milo, and Mika join our family. Is it true what Alya texted Luna? Are you guys expecting a little one of your own as well??” Max asked smiling happily.

 

“Yep! I'm going to be a dad in 8 months. I am excited! But I feel like we should get through the wedding first. Come on, Kim, Nino, can you help me get Max into his tux?” Adrien asked, as the guys got Max ready.

 

~Back with the girls~

 

Marinette smiled happily and ran over to her friend, hugging her gently. Luna smiled as Acorn sat on her shoulder. The girls all ran to Luna.

 

“How has the hero business been? Since I've been out of commission for a while.” Luna said placing a protective hand on her big pregnant stomach.

 

Marinette smiled. “It's been good. Though I've been focused on this day a lot lately. Alya, have you, Nino, and Chloe found the missing Peacock miraculous yet?” Marinette asked curiously as she grabbed Luna's bridesmaid dress and handed it to her, it being in two parts, and themed after Acorn. 

 

“No sign of it yet, le Paon still hasn't made a reappearance, so we have no leads on where she could be. It's been 6 years, and we're still searching for the last remaining miraculous.” Alya explained smiling at the two.

 

“Let's help her get into her dress, then we need to start finishing up and getting my veil on. Everyone should be arriving shortly.” Marinette stated smiling.

 

Luna Kánte-Nocturna nodded as the girls, who had already finished getting Marinette’s hair and makeup done, all helped her changed out of her clothes and put on her bridesmaid two piece dress. 

 

~30 minutes later~ 

 

Adrien stood at the altar, constantly fixing his bright green bowtie, feeling incredibly excited, as well as a tad bit nervous. Nathalie sat in the front row infront of him, recording the wedding, which was being streamed to Gabriel in prison. Sabine was on the other side, smiling happily at Adrien. 

 

All of Marinette’s family was sitting on the bride's side, along with Alya’s parents. On the groom's side, there was Mayor Bourgeois, Gorilla, Nino’s family, all his old classmates who weren't bridesmaids or groomsmen, and even some of his employees were there too. Adrien straightened up when he heard the organ begin to play for the groomsmen and bridesmaids.

 

Marinette smiled up at her father as she watched her friends walk down the aisle. Luna and Max were first. Following close behind was Sabrina and Kim. Than Chloe and Nathanael. And lastly was the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, Alya and Nino. 

 

The flower girls were Alya's sisters, in cute floral dresses. Acorn flew in, wearing a little tux and carrying a little pillow with two rings attached to it. A chair was pulled up for Luna to sit in, so she wouldn’t give birth from standing too much. 

 

Suddenly the wedding march began playing as everyone stood up. Marinette took a deep breath before smiling happily at her father. Tom smiled down at her, patting her hand as she hooked her arm on his. The doors opened as Marinette headed down the aisle towards Adrien.

 

Nino smiled, handing Adrien a tissue. Adrien chuckled, taking it and wiping his eyes. “Thanks bro.” Adrien said.

 

Marinette reached the altar, with only a slight stumble on the way. Tom handed Marinette over to Adrien. Smiling sweetly at Adrien. 

 

“I hand my daughter to you. Take good care of her.” Tom stated handing Adrien Marinette's hand. 

 

Adrien smiled lovingly at Marinette, everyone sitting down. The priest began the ceremony. The ceremony goes beautifully. Adrien starts to give his vows.

 

“Marinette, since the day we met I knew you were the one.” Adrien begins.

 

Suddenly a small scream is heard from Luna, Max instinctually runs over to his pregnant wife. All of their friends becoming worried.

 

“M-my water just broke, gahhhh!!” Luna said as she began to have contractions.

 

Marinette sighed, smiling at Adrien. “It would seem we need to pause the I do’s till after Luna gives birth. Come on let’s all get on the bus. Maman, papa! Can you guys call Luna's parents?” Marinette asked, and Max’s mother spoke up.

 

“They said they'll meet us at the hospital. Come on, let's get her to the hospital!” Max’s mom explained. 

 

Luna groaned as everyone began to help her to the bus. Marinette smile at her soon-to-be husband. 

 

“Well that's one way to pause a wedding.” Marinette said, a light giggle leaving her. “At least we did the official ceremony yesterday at the mayor's office. Hopefully we can still continue with the ceremony.” Marinette said holding Adrien's hand, dragging him to the bus after their friends.

 

The couple climbed into the bus, with their friends. The parents all following after the bus in their cars.

 

They soon arrived at the hospital, Max ran into the hospital and grabbed a wheelchair, bringing it to the bus, Kim helped Luna to the wheelchair. She sat down and yelled in pain. 

 

“Hurry!!” She shouted in pain as Max wheeled her inside. 

 

Marinette got off the bus, glad she had taken off her dress train, not wanting to ruin her hard work. She smiled as she held her husband's hand. “Maybe we can ask the priest to finish the ceremony in the hospital? I mean it'd be a good chance to actually see my gynecologist and confirm that I am indeed pregnant. I have a change of outfit in Alya's car, which thankfully one of her sisters drove here. To think they are now old enough to drive.” Marinette stated.

 

~A couple hours later~

 

Max was pacing the waiting room. Luna had gotten pregnancy mad, kicking him out while his mom helped her through the labor process. Marinette and Adrien were cuddling in their wedding garments, after having gotten the confirmation that Marinette was indeed pregnant. Alya and Nino were sitting together discussing how they were going to get the wedding completed. Kim had Sabrina hooked on his back as he was doing laps around that hospital floor. Nathaniel was drawing Adrien and Marinette, while Chloe filed her nails. Daphne and Jesse Nocturna chuckled as they stopped Max’s pacing. 

 

“Son, it's going to be alright. Our girl is strong.” Jesse said smiling.

 

A nurse walked in, carrying two bundles. A blue bundle and a pink bundle. 

 

“Max Kanté-Nocturna? I'd like you to meet your son and daughter.” The nurse said handing the bundles to the young man.

 

Max began to tear up, seeing his children. Both babies had skin lighter than Max, but darker than Luna’s. When Mika opened her eyes, she definitely had Luna’s bright blue eyes, and Milo had Max’s eyes. 

 

Max laughed as he cried a bit. “Hello Mika! Hello Milo! I'm your daddy! I'm so happy to meet you both!” Max said, kissing each of their heads, before turning towards his friends.

 

“You guys, meet Mika and Milo Kanté-Nocturna.” Max introduced as the couples came forward.

 

Max smiled, allowing Marinette to hold Mika. Marinette and Adrien smiled. “In 8 months, we’re going to be in Luna and Max’s position.” Marinette said before turning to the baby girl. 

Max smiled, handing Milo to Kim. “Kim, meet your godson.” Max stated, smiling happily.

 

“You mean… I get to be a Godfather?” Kim said, holding his godson in his arms gently.

 

“Yep! Nathaniel. Luna decided that you get to be Mika’s godfather.” Max explained as Alya handed Mika over to Nathaniel and Chloe.

 

Max then whispered to Nathaniel. “And Chloe will get to be the godmother if and when you two get married,” smirking as Nathaniel’s face turned beet red.

 

Marinette smiled. “Well this day has been something!” Marinette stated before kissing Adrien happily.

 

“It's a good thing you guys went to the mayor's office yesterday and got officially married.” Alya said smirking at the couple.

 

“Yea, but we're still having the reception.” Marinette stated, watching Adrien pull out the wedding bands.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you take me as your husband, to have and to hold. In sickness and in health, to death do us part?” Adrien asked, smiling widely.

 

“I do.” Marinette said with a smile as he slipped the band on her finger.

 

“And do you Adrien Agreste, take me as your wife, to have and to hold. In sickness and in health. To death do us part?” Marinette asked him back, holding the band for him.

 

“I do.” Adrien exclaimed, smiling widely as Marinette placed the ring on his finger.

 

“You may now kiss the bride.” Marinette smiled.

 

Adrien smiled as he pulled her in and kissed her. Alya smiled as she snapped a picture on her phone.

 

~A few hours later~

 

At the reception, Adrien and Marinette laughed and smiled as they talked with the guests. Marinette's family coming over and congratulating them. Marinette smiled, staying hand in hand with Adrien the entire time. Nathalie walked over to them.

 

“Congratulations Adrien, Marinette. Your father sends his congratulations, on both the engagement and the marriage. And I brought you a gift.” Nathalie said, smiling as she held out the gift box. 

 

Marinette smiled as she took the present. “Thank you so much Nathalie. For everything!” Marinette exclaimed happily.

 

Nathalie nodded before walking away. Marinette smiled as she set Nathalie's present on top of their pile of wedding gifts. Adrien squeezed her hand gently before leading her out to the dance floor for their first dance. 

 

“You remember our first dance at Bee’s party in Collége?” Adrien asked her as they slow danced.

 

Marinette blushed. “Of course I do, Chaton.” Marinette said, resting her head on his chest.

 

The couple danced, ate cake, laughed, and cheered into the night. 

 

~The end of Part 1~

 

**Hope you all enjoyed!!**

**The link to Marinette's wedding dress is here:** [ **https://goo.gl/images/DEo91u** ](https://goo.gl/images/DEo91u)

**Chloe’s hairstyle:** [ **https://goo.gl/images/3WgsNb** ](https://goo.gl/images/3WgsNb)

**Alya's hairstyle:** [ **https://goo.gl/images/Nx9zJK** ](https://goo.gl/images/Nx9zJK)

**Marinette’s hairstyle:** [ **https://goo.gl/images/kFhaaJ** ](https://goo.gl/images/kFhaaJ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Max’s babies:
> 
> Mika Danielle Kanté-Nocturna (pronounced Mee-ka)
> 
> Milo Kim Kanté-Nocturna (pronounced Mee-low)
> 
> To explain the marriage thing: in france, the official marriage ceremony is held in the mayor's office with a couple of witnesses. Usually after this takes place. The couple will then have the ‘elaborate’ wedding at the church.
> 
> Also, if your wondering, they're getting married the first weekend of spring, so in March. The baby will be born in December, which will be the first chapter of the second part of this Ladrien series :)
> 
> See you all in Ladrien Part 2! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Should I end this here? Or would you guys like me to continue this possibly into a second chapter? Let me know!
> 
> Tumblr: @marichat4lyf


End file.
